Volviendo a casa
by Adictas a los Fanfictions
Summary: Navidad, para algunos significa una época de amor, paz y buenos deseos, una época para compartir en familia. Más sin embargo, para Edward Cullen, significa una nueva oportunidad; oportunidad de enmendar sus errores y recuperar a su familia, pero sobre todo, una nueva oportunidad para recuperar el amor de Bella.


" _ **Este One-Shot participa en el reto de Diciembre de mi adicción a los fics (Twilight)"**_

 _ **Título: Volviendo A Casa.**_

 _ **Summary: Navidad, para algunos significa una época de amor, paz y buenos deseos, una época para compartir en familia. Más sin embargo, para Edward Cullen, significa una nueva oportunidad; oportunidad de enmendar sus errores y recuperar a su familia, pero sobre todo, una nueva oportunidad para recuperar el amor de Bella.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes son obra de S. Meyer, a excepción de aquellos fuera de la saga que, junto con la trama, son de mi completa autoría.**_

 _ **Rated: "T"**_

 _ **Número de palabras: 4,440**_

 _ ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

En la vida se toman muchas decisiones, algunas serán las acertadas y otras no lo serán tanto, nos pueden traer felicidad o la más grande de las desdichas. En mi caso tomé las decisiones que creí eran las correctas pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no lo fueron, lastimé a muchas personas en el camino y nunca podré perdonármelo. Hace casi cinco años atrás dejé Forks buscando fortuna y poder. Sí, logré conseguir lo que buscaba pero tuve que pagar un precio demasiado alto: dejar atrás a mi familia y al amor de mi vida.

Me bastó a penas un año para colocarme en la cima de la mafia en Chicago, para sobresalir en ese mundo es necesario saber relacionarte con las personas adecuadas, tener paciencia, observar con detenimiento, moverte con sigilo como una serpiente hasta acorralar a tu presa y entonces atacar. Me creé una identidad falsa, pues en el mundo de la mafia no puedes tener familia, sería un riego para ellos que fueran relacionados conmigo y alguno de mis enemigos podría usarlos para vengarse de mí; esa fue la razón para que me alejara de ellos sin dar mayor explicación, quería mantenerlos a salvo y lo había logrado.

Pero ¿de qué sirve tener dinero y poder si no eres feliz, si te sientes como un cascarón vacío por dentro? Así fue que tomé una nueva decisión y esta vez podía decir que fue una correcta: maté a Albert Masen y reviví a Edward Cullen, regresé a Forks en busca del perdón de mi familia y de mi amada Bella, deseando poder comenzar una nueva vida a su lado.

Una semana después de mi regreso aún no había tenido el valor suficiente como para buscar a mi familia o a Bella, enfrentarte a tus errores y buscar enmendarlos no es nada fácil; prefería tener que enfrentarme a una docena de hombres armados hasta los dientes en su lugar. El sonido del timbre me hizo salir de mis pensamientos y apartar la mirada de las llamas de la chimenea, dejé la copa de _Whisky_ que tenía en la mano sobre la mesita de centro y fui a abrir; grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a la chica parada frente a mí.

—Hola Edward —murmuró un tanto nerviosa y se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Puedo pasar? Hace frío acá afuera.

—Claro... claro pasa —me hice a un lado para que entrara, la guié hasta la sala y nos sentamos el uno frente al otro—. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—No, así estoy bien —por un par de minutos nos quedamos en silencio, algo totalmente inusual viniendo de ella que siempre había hablado hasta por los codos—. Así que los rumores eran ciertos y has regresado, cuando nos enteramos que ahora eras dueño de la vieja casa de los Miller esperábamos que nos buscaras.

—Yo... no tenía el valor para enfrentarlos, no después de la forma en que me marché.

—Mira Edward, no sabemos los motivos que te llevaron a irte como lo hiciste, pero no te reprochamos nada —se puso en pie y se sentó a mi lado, tomó mi mano y le dio un cariñoso apretón—. Eres parte de nuestra familia y nunca has dejado de serlo.

—¡Oh Alice! Los he echado tanto de menos a todos, hermanita —se lanzó sobre mí y me abrazó con fuerza, acaricié con suavidad su espalda para que se tranquilizara cuando comenzó a llorar.

—Nosotros también te echamos de menos —rompió el abrazo y limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano—. Pero basta de lágrimas, estoy aquí para decirte que eres tío de un niño y una niña hermosos, son hijos de Emmett y acaban de nacer hace un par de horas. Tal ves quieras ir a conocerlos, a nuestro hermano le dará mucho gusto verte.

—¡Por supuesto que quiero! —exclamé poniéndome en pie de un salto—. Espérame, voy por un abrigo y nos vamos juntos.

—¡Genial! Mientras vas por tu abrigo yo despacharé al taxi que me está esperando afuera.

En la media hora que duramos en llegar al hospital mi hermana me habló de su vida, no me sorprendió enterarme de que se casó con Jasper un año y medio atrás; siempre supe que ese sería su destino desde que se hicieron novios en preparatoria.

—Para principios de agosto próximo serás tío por segunda vez, me acabo de enterar hace unos días que estoy embarazada. Nuestros padres están eufóricos con la idea de agregar un nieto más a la lista.

—Lo imagino, mamá siempre quiso una familia numerosa —tomé una profunda respiración y abrí la boca con la intensión de hacer la pregunta que me estaba carcomiendo el alma, necesitaba saber qué había pasado con Bella.

—Llegamos, mamá y papá estaban aquí cuando me fui, espero que aún no se hayan marchado y puedas verlos —al parecer mi pregunta tendría que esperar.

Estacioné el coche y me bajé, Alice se enganchó a mi brazo y entramos al hospital. No voy a negar que estaba nervioso, y al ver a mi hermano a punto de entrar a la habitación donde su mujer e hijos estaban, mi nerviosismo aumentó si era posible.

—Edward —musitó sin emoción alguna en su voz al notar mi presencia.

—Alice me ha dado la buena noticia, muchas felicidades Emmett —por largos segundos se quedó viendo mi mano extendida frente a él.

—Gracias... hermano —estrechó mi mano para después darme uno de sus típicos abrazos rompe huesos—. Es bueno tenerte de regreso.

—¿Papá y mamá siguen aquí? —preguntó Alice viéndonos a ambos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No, Jasper fue a dejarlos a su casa y dijo que regresaba por ti. Si nos hubieses dicho a dónde ibas, nuestros padres no se habrían marchado —le dio una mirada de reproche y Alice bajó el rostro avergonzada.

—No sabía lo que iba a encontrar en la vieja casa de los Miller, después de todo el regreso de Edward era solamente un rumor.

—Ya hablaremos después Edward, tienes mucho que explicarnos —no pude evitar tensarme ante sus palabras, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que dar una explicación sobre el por qué me fui como lo hice, pero también sabía que al hacerlo ellos iban a despreciarme—. Pero por ahora, entra a conocer a tus sobrinos.

Sonreí al ver el brillo de orgullo en los ojos de mi hermano ante la mención de sus hijos, abrió la puerta y entramos a la habitación.

Ni en un millón de años hubiese estado preparado para ver lo que vi dentro de esa habitación, no presté atención a la mujer rubia que caminaba de un lado a otro meciendo con suavidad un pequeño bulto color azul entre sus brazos, tampoco presté atención al pequeño bulto color rosa dentro del cunero cerca de la cama. Mi atención estaba puesta en la mujer castaña que dormía con aparente tranquilidad en la cama, una mujer castaña que yo conocía bastante bien; Bella, mi Bella ahora era la mujer de mi hermano.

—Edward, no es lo que... —comenzó a decir una nerviosa Alice pero no me quedé a escucharla, di media vuelta y salí de la habitación.

Estaba por subir al coche cuando Emmett salió del hospital gritando mi nombre, pensé en simplemente ignorarlo y marcharme, pero la furia que corría como lava ardiente por mis venas no me dejó hacerlo. Cerré la puerta del coche con un fuerte azote y encaré a mi hermano que recién llegaba a mi lado.

—Edward, déjame explicarte...

—¿Qué vas a explicarme? ¿El cómo aprovechaste mi ausencia para meter a la que era mi mujer en tu cama? —sus facciones se endurecieron y cerró las manos en apretados puños.

—¿Tu mujer? ¡Con un demonio, eres un maldito desgraciado Edward! Te llenas la boca diciendo que Bella era tu mujer pero aun así la dejaste, no te importó en lo más mínimo su sufrimiento ni el daño que le causaste con tu partida. La destruiste, Edward. ¡La destruiste por completo!

—Y tú no dejaste pasar la oportunidad ¿cierto? Te aprovechaste de... —su puño se estrelló con fuerza contra mi rostro, haciendo trastabillar un par de veces y el metálico sabor de la sangre inundó mi boca.

—¿Sabes qué? Piensa lo que te venga en gana —siseó para después marcharse, no sin antes darme una mirada llena de animosidad.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue servirme un trago, bebí el ambarino liquido de un solo golpe y con furia lancé el vaso que se hizo añicos al chocar contra la pared.

Dos semanas después me encontraba decorando el frente de mi casa, había encontrado en una de mis tantas excursiones por el desván polvorientas cajas llenas de luces y adornos navideños; en su momento no les di mayor importancia, y es que ni siquiera recorbada que Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero necesitaba algo en que distraerme y que mejor manera que esta. Me llevó todo el día y cuando terminé ya estaba por anochecer, por un par de minutos estuve observando el resultado y he de admitir que no me desagradaba en lo absoluto.

Las luces blancas colgaban del techo y rodeaban la puerta, colgué coronas navideñas con luces en los dos ventanales y en la puerta, y cada lado de ésta última, dos abetos naturales con luces de colores se erguían en todo su esplendor. Los pequeños arbustos distribuidos por el jardín ahora estaban llenos de luces rojas en su mayoría; a un lado en los escalones reposaba un iluminado hombre de nieve y del otro lado, tres iluminadas cajas de regalo en distintos tamaños con moños rojos. A ambos lados del camino libre de nieve que llevaba a la casa, había colocado luces blancas que formaban un semicírculo, y a un árbol ahora seco por el invierno, lo había llenado de luces verdes por el tronco y las ramas en un intento por darle un poco de vida.

Entré a la casa y preparé un poco de café para entrar en calor, en la sala había adornos y luces regadas por doquier esperando a ser colocados en el abeto de casi dos metros que se encontraba a un lado de la chimenea. Apenas si había colgado un par de esferas en el árbol, cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar de forma insistente y fui a abrir.

Solté un pesado suspiro y me hice a un lado en una muda invitación a que mi visitante entrara, cuando entró cerré la puerta y regresé a la sala donde continué con mi tarea.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté después de varios minutos sumergidos en una nada agradable silencio.

—Emmett me contó lo que pasó en el hospital —se quitó su abrigo y tomó un par de esferas que colgó en el árbol. Me permití recorrer su cuerpo con detenimiento, ahora sus curvas eran más acentuadas, sus caderas eran un poco más anchas y sus pechos se veían más grandes; aparte la mirada lleno de rabia al recordar que esos cambios en su cuerpo se debían a su anterior embarazo.

—Sigo sin entender qué diablos haces aquí —gruñí con acritud y la escuché suspirar.

—No te hagas la victima conmigo, Edward, o... ¿debo llamarte Albert? —sorprendido clavé la mirada en ella, Bella no podía saber sobre la existencia de Albert y lo que eso conllevaba; por un par de segundos sus ojos se posaron en mí antes de seguir colgando esferas en el árbol—. Sí, lo sé todo. O al menos una parte.

—¿Cómo es que...? ¿Cómo te enteraste? —se encogió de hombros y sin dejar de lado su tarea comenzó a hablar.

—Estuve en Chicago tres meses después de que te marchaste, por casualidad te vi un día y cuando me acercaba a ti, escuché que te llamaron señor Masen —sonrió con ironía y sacudió la cabeza negando un par de veces—. Me conoces y sabes que soy demasiado curiosa para mi propio bien, estuve investigando aquí y allá; fue así que descubrí a Albert Masen y sus... _negocios_. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Por más que intento no puedo comprender qué te llevó a hacer algo así.

—Es simple y sencillo Bella: dinero y poder, eso fue lo que me llevó a meterme en... ese mundo —cerró los ojos y respiró profundo un par de veces, la conocía lo bastante como para saber que lo hacía para controlarse y no comenzar a llorar.

—¿Recuerdas aquella tarde en el prado? Me dijiste que habías leído un libro: _La tregua de Mario Benedetti_ , y me hablaste de una frase...

— _Ella me daba la mano y no hacía falta más. Me alcanzaba para sentir que era bien acogido. Más que besarla, más que acostarnos juntos, más que ninguna otra cosa, ella me daba la mano y eso era amor_ —murmuré interrumpiéndola, lo recordaba con más claridad de la que me gustaría—. Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Me dijiste que así te sentías conmigo, que no necesitabas más que tenerme cerca y tomar mi mano para ser feliz —su voz se quebró y se acercó a la chimenea dándome la espalda—. Por lo visto no era así.

Pasaron minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada, los recuerdos de aquel día me asaltaron con tal nitidez, que pareciera había sido ayer y no hace años. Ese día nuestro prado fue testigo del amor que nos teníamos, ese día Bella se había entregado a mí por primera vez y sin reserva alguna, entre palabras de amor y promesas nuestros cuerpo se unieron en uno solo y... un mes después sin darle mayor explicación la había dejado.

—Entre Emmett y yo no hay nada más que el cariño de hermanos que nos hemos tenido siempre —su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos y fruncí el ceño cuando comprendí sus palabras—. Él está casado con Rosalie, una rubia de ojos azules que llegó a Forks un par de años después de que te marchaste. Ella no puede tener hijos y yo me ofrecí a llevar a sus hijos en mi vientre, eso es todo.

En ese momento me sentí como el imbécil más grande del mundo, había dejado que la furia me segara y saqué conclusiones erradas sin esperar por una explicación.

—Bella... yo...

—No digas nada Edward, si te estoy diciendo esto es porque tus padres quieren que pases con ellos Noche Buena, como la familia que son. Emmett se negó a buscarte y tratar de explicar lo que no le diste oportunidad la otra noche en el hospital, y yo me ofrecí a venir en su lugar, eso es todo —tomó su abrigo y se lo puso—. Tus padres no tienen que pagar por tus errores Edward, espero que mañana vayas a su casa como ellos esperan, antes de que te marches de nuevo y pasen cinco años más sin saber de ti.

—No tengo intensión de marcharme otra vez —dije y sus ojos se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa—. Regresé con toda la intensión de quedarme y tratar de enmendar mis errores, pero he comenzado con el pie izquierdo ¿cierto?

—¿Qué...? —se aclaró la garganta y clavó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas en los míos—. ¿Qué pasará con Albert Masen?

—Albert Masen murió hace un mes, su casa se incendió y por desgracia no pudo salir a tiempo, al menos eso dice el informe que dio la policía. Bella, dejé todo atrás y ya no me dedico más a... _mis anteriores negocios._

—¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? —me acerqué a ella y deslicé mis pulgares por sus mejillas secando con suavidad sus lágrimas.

—Totalmente en serio amor. Me di cuenta de que todo había sido un gran error, sólo espero que no sea tarde para...

—Me tengo que ir —se apartó de mí y casi corrió hasta la puerta, tomó el pomo y antes de girarlo me dijo—: Todos estarán esperándote mañana, incluso Emmett aunque lo niegue, no les defraudes de nuevo.

Está de más decir que esa noche no pude dormir, me pase horas pensando en todo y en nada a la vez. Por la mañana terminé con la decoración del árbol que había dejado inconclusa después de la visita de Bella, y el resto del día, estuve dándole vueltas a si debía ir a casa de mis padres o no.

Cuando la noche llegó me duché y vestí más que decidido a ir a casa de mis padres y pasar Noche Buena con mi familia, pero al momento de abrir la puerta para salir de la casa me arrepentí y apoyé la frente en la fría madera. Salté asustado cuando de pronto el timbre sonó, abrí la puerta y fruncí el ceño al ver a Bella parada frente a mí con una niña de no más de cuatro años colgada de su mano, una niña que me veía con sus ojitos tan verdes como los míos llenos de emoción.

—¡Feliz Navidad, papi! —expectante clavé la mirada en Bella, ella mordió su labio inferior y asintió con cierta timidez; con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora me arrodillé quedando a su altura. Me quedé totalmente petrificado cuando se lanzó sobre mí abrazándome con fuerza, estaba por responder al abrazo cuando se apartó de mí con nerviosismo—. Lo siento, debí preguntar antes abrazarte —bajó la mirada y un tierno sonrojo cubrió sus pequeñas mejillas—. ¿Puedo darte un abrazo, papi?

—Claro que sí mi vida, puedes darme todos los que quieras y no tienes que pedir permiso para hacerlo —murmuré con voz ahogada, sus pequeños bracitos rodearon mi cuello y me puse en pie cargándola en mis brazos.

Una hija... ¡Por Dios tengo una hija! Una hija de la cual no sé su nombre, no estuve presente en su nacimiento, ni cuando dijo su primer palabra o dio sus primeros pasos y todo por mis estúpidos errores; sé que el tiempo perdido nunca lo podría recuperar, pero daría lo mejor de mí para tratar de compensar ese tiempo que no estuve a su lado. Dos coches estacionándose frente a mi casa me sacaron de mi ensoñación, un par de minutos después Alice, Jasper, mis padres, Emmett y su esposa junto con sus hijos estaban parados junto a la puerta.

—Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña viene a Mahoma —me dijo Alice pasando a mi lado perdiéndose dentro de la casa, seguida de un Jasper cargado de bolsas.

—Ven Annabel, ayudemos a la tía Alice —besé su mejilla y la dejé en el suelo, tomó la mano de Bella y fueron en busca de mi hermana.

—Quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento del puñetazo que te di —asentí y Emmett sonrió.

—Me lo merecía, créeme.

—Sí, lo merecías —la mujer rubia a su lado le dio un para nada disimulado codazo llamando su atención—. ¡Oh sí! Ella es mi esposa Rosalie, y estos son nuestros pequeños amores, Layla y Owen.

—Al fin te conozco Edward —fue todo lo que dijo Rosalie antes de entrar a la casa con su marido e hijos, perdiéndose por donde los demás lo habían hecho.

—Mamá, papá, no tengo palabras para... —fui interrumpido por el maternal abrazo de Esme.

—No importa lo que haya pasado cariño, lo único que importa es que estás de nuevo con nosotros, tu familia.

—Tu madre tiene razón hijo, ahora estás aquí y tienes la oportunidad de iniciar una nueva vida... con Bella y tu hija —asentí y abracé a mi padre.

—Bella te sigue queriendo mi vida, a pesar de lo intenta negar, la conozco bien y sé que lo hace —me dijo mamá con un tono lleno de complicidad guiñándome un ojo.

Cuando mis padres y yo entramos al comedor me sorprendió ver que estaba todo puesto para cenar, y que los ocupantes de la mesa reían y charlaban de forma animada. Rosalie y Alice se encargaron de servir los platos, mientras Esme fue quien dio gracias antes de comenzar a comer; para mi regocijo Annabel insistió en sentarse en mi regazo y no hubo poder humano que la hiciera desistir. Durante la cena no dejó ni un momento de hablarme, me contó sobre sus amigos del colegio, de lo que gustaba y no, mi princesa acaparó por completo mi atención y yo no podía estar más feliz por ello.

En la casa había habitaciones suficientes como para que todos se quedaran a dormir, así se los hice saber después de que terminamos de cenar y sin dar tiempo a nada, Alice aceptó y arrastró a Jasper fuera de la casa; un rato después regresaron con un par de maletas con ropa para todos, mi pequeña hermana no había perdido el don y siempre iba un paso por delante de los demás.

—Es mejor que la lleves a la cama —murmuró mi mamá viendo con ternura a mi hija que dormía en mi regazo, con su castaña cabecita apoyada en mi pecho y su mano aferrada con fuerza a mi camisa.

Bella y yo la subimos a la habitación, cuidando de no despertarla le pusimos su pijama y la acostamos, la arropé bien para que no tuviera frío y besé su frente. Cuando me alejé de la cama no me sorprendió que Bella ya no estuviera en la habitación, había regresado a la sala y charlaba con Alice, Rosalie y Esme.

Cuando el repique de campanas que anunciaban la media noche comenzó, las felicitaciones, abrazos y buenos de deseos no se hicieron esperar; incluso Bella se acercó a mí y me dio un rápido abrazo. Unos minutos después todos, a excepción de Alice, subieron a sus habitaciones.

—Necesito de tu ayuda, hermanito —se puso su abrigo y sin preguntar la imité, salimos de la casa y caminamos hasta donde estaba aparcado el coche de Jasper—. No sería mañana de Navidad, si no hay regalos que abrir ¿cierto?

Abrió el maletero del coche y sonreí al ver los paquetes envueltos en papel de colores, nos llevó más de media hora meter los regalos a la casa y acomodarlos bajo el árbol.

—No sabes las penurias que pase para poder sacar los regalos de casa de nuestros padres, de casa de Emmett y de casa de Bella para poder traerlos aquí sin que ellos se dieran cuenta —me dijo al tiempo que dejaba el último bajo el árbol—. ¡Ah, por cierto! Compré algo para Annabel en tu nombre, al no saber sobre su existencia, supuse que era el único regalo que te haría falta.

Y así era, unos días atrás estuve en Seattle y había comprado regalos para todos, incluidos mis sobrinos; pero al no saber que Annabel existía no compre algo para ella.

—Gracias enana —revolví su cabello y me dio una mala mirada antes de subir a su habitación.

Fui en busca de los regalos a mi habitación y los puse bajo el árbol, mientras lo hacía un paquete envuelto en papel azul con un moño blanco llamó mi atención, sonreí sin poder evitarlo al ver las letras un poco torcidas que decían: _Para papi._ No pude contener mi curiosidad y cuidando de no romper el papel abrí el obsequio, era un álbum de fotografías; lo abrí y al ver la primera imagen mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, eran Bella y mi princesa el día en que Annabel nació. Acaricié la imagen con las puntas de mis dedos, daría la mitad de mi vida por haber estado ahí con ellas y formar parte de esa imagen.

—Debiste esperar para abrirlo por la mañana —alcé la mirada encontrándome con Bella parada a un par de metros de distancia.

—Se supone que nadie se enteraría de mi pequeña travesura —envolví de nueva cuenta el obsequio y por fortuna la cita adhesiva pegó son problemas, lo dejé en su lugar y me puse en pie—. Creí que estarías dormida.

—No puedo dormir —se sentó en la alfombra frente a la chimenea que seguía encendida y me senté frente a ella—. Sobre Annabel, yo pensaba decírtelo cuando te encontré en Chicago, pero después de enterarme... Me dio miedo decírtelo, si me pedías que me quedara contigo no me habría podido negar a hacerlo y no quería que mi bebé se viera expuesta a ese peligro.

—Yo nunca las pondría en peligro Bella, si me lo hubieses dicho habría dejado todo atrás por ustedes.

—¿En verdad lo habrías hecho? Porque déjame recordarte que me dejaste para poder dedicarte a... _eso_ —suspiré con pesadez y agaché la cabeza, en aquel momento estaba cegado por las ansias de poder y el dinero—. Ya no importa, ahora lo importante es que tenemos una hija en común y ella nos unirá siempre, tendremos una relación cordial por el bien de ella pero será todo.

—No voy a conformarme con eso —me acerqué a ella hasta que nuestras narices se rozaron y sonreí al notar su respiración acelerarse ante mi cercanía—. Aún te amo Bella, no descansaré hasta que estemos juntos de nuevo y seamos una verdadera familia.

—Yo... yo ya no siento... —soltó un tembloroso suspiro cuando acaricié sus labios con los míos.

—Sé que te lastimé amor, pero dame una nueva oportunidad para demostrarte que nuestra hija y tú son lo más importante en mi vida, una oportunidad es todo lo que te pido —se alejó de mí y se puso en pie.

—No lo sé... no lo sé Edward —dio media vuelta y se fue dejándome solo.

Tendría paciencia, le daría a Bella el tiempo que necesitara para volver a confiar en mí, le demostraría que no mentía al decirle que ella y nuestra hija son lo más importante en mi vida, día a día haría todo lo que esté en mis manos para derribar sus barreras y volver a conquistarla. Sonriendo me puse en pie y apagué el fuego de la chimenea, mientras subía las escaleras no podía dejar de pensar en que pronto Bella y nuestra hija estarían conmigo, como la familia que somos.


End file.
